icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Suketoudara
Suketoudara (すけとうだら Suketōdara, lit. "Alaska pollock") a fish with sexy arms and legs. He always greets people with a loud "Fiiish!", and loves to show off his mad dancing skills. His love for singing could contribute to his huge crush on Seriri. In most Puyo Puyo games, he starts a match by immediately filling his bottom four rows. Biography Appearance Suketoudara takes the appearance of a stylized fish with big lips, with the upper part of his body is red in color while the lower half ranges from a white to cream in color. He also has tan-colored human-like arms and feet, which are located in where his pelvic and pectoral fins should go. Personality Suketoudara is a very bold character, making his presence known wherever he goes. He thinks very highly of himself, as in the Japanese versions of Puyo, he uses the first-person pronoun ore-sama, which is often used as an overly confident way to refer to oneself. His favorite hobby is dancing, as he will often appear on a scene with a cry of "Let's Dancing!". In the English translation of Puyo Puyo Tetris, Suketoudara peppers his speech with fish-related puns. He also seems to lean towards the romantic side, as he has eyes for Seriri, who only sees him as a friend. Abilities Suketoudara's spells include Surf Beat, Ripple Turn, Funky Wave, Soul Dive and Dancin' All Night. These mostly combine water maneuvers and dance moves, which allude to his nature as a fish and his dancing abilities. Relationships History Madou Monogatari series Suketoudara debuted as a random enemy in Madou Monogatari 123. Puyo Puyo Suketoudara is the second opponent in Scenario mode. As Suketoudara dances, Arle repeatedly tries to talk to him. He eventually gets fed up and starts yelling. In the English version, he is known as Goby Captain. Silvana claims that he is the weirdest thing that she has ever seen. Goby Captain concludes that Silvana is probably not an intelligent lifeform, and she replies by saying the same about him. Puyo Puyo Tsu Suketoudara resides on the second floor. He gets offended when Arle calls him ugly and brags on his human legs. Puyo Puyo Sun Suketoudara only appears in Arle's story. He hogs an oasis all to himself; however, the other sea creatures object to this and eventually swarm him. Minna de Puyo Puyo Whenever Suketoudara talks to Arle, Arle states that she has a sudden craving for seafood. Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary His wish is to give everyone the ability to do a solo dance at a dance party. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Suketoudara is available as a red card in this game. He is in the same series with Fufufu and Ocean Prince, having similarly distributed skills and stats. An identically designed alt, named Flame Suketoudara (炎のすけとうだら) is included as a special grant reward, obtainable from Famitsu App Android No.007. Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade Suketoudara is available as a playable character in this game. He is an Attack Type character. Trivia * In Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine and Kirby's Avalanche, Frankly and Wispy Woods use his AI strategy. * He is referred to as Walleye on the back cover of the Neo Geo Pocket Color Puyo Pop. * Suketoudara appears in every Puyo Puyo game that contains Madou Monogatari's primary antagonists. (Schezo, Rulue, Satan) Thus, he has more appearances than any other Madou Monogatari random enemy excluding the Puyo themselves. Appearances Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo Tsu * Puyo Puyo Sun * Puyo Puyo~n * Puyo Puyo Box * Minna de Puyo Puyo * Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo 7 * Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary * Puyo Puyo Tetris Madou Monogatari * Madou Monogatari 1 * Madou Monogatari: ARS * Madou Monogatari I (Mega Drive) * Madou Monogatari: Hanamaru Dai Youchienji * Madou Monogatari (Saturn) Spinoffs * Waku Waku Puyo Puyo Dungeon * Puyo Puyo DA! * Puyo Puyo!! Quest * Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade Character specific mechanics Super attack ;Puyo Puyo~n :Finish: All puyos (excluding nuisance puyo) of the most numerous color will be turned into whatever the second-most numerous color is. ;Pocket Puyo Puyo~n :26-Buildup: The opponent's bottom three rows become walls. Dropset Quartet Fusion Ice Blocks Nuisance Pattern Gallery Category:Characters Introduced in Madou Monogatari Category:Characters Category:Male